elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hold Guard
Every Hold in Skyrim has its own Guard. These Guards protect the capital cities of each Hold and any other villages or settlements within. All hold guards wear very similar armor sets, differences are normally just the color of the sash and material of the undershirt used, either scaled or quilted. They also wear the same model of helmet, however the colors vary depending on the Hold. Hold guards can be permanently replaced by either Imperial or Stormcloak soldiers during the Civil War, depending on which faction the player joins. They will perform the same duties and have the same dialogue (although they may also have additional faction-based dialogue) as regular guards. Holds that are loyal to the victorious faction will keep their guards, however those that are not loyal will be replaced. Hold guards also carry a shield which varies in color, and typically displays the symbol of the hold across the front. Only Stormcloak-controlled Holds have female guards. Level Hold's Guards level with the Dragonborn until around level 50. This means that at level 50+, the Hold's Guards can become rather powerful, and have no problem fighting even a Dragon. Noteably, Hold Guards continue to level up to match the Dragonborn's level, while regular named NPCs (including Followers) are locked at the level in which they are first spawned. Guards Bounties Bounties in each hold are treated separately. For example, the player can obtain a bounty in Whiterun, and Riften will not recognize it. Normally all guards can be bribed if the player is a member of the Thieves Guild with the exception of the guards of Markarth after the completion of The Forsworn Conspiracy and No One Escapes Chidna Mine. These guards will not accept bribes and the player will have no choice but to fight. There is the option to go to jail, and after selecting that option the guard will have dialogue. Cancel out the conversation and the guard will ignore the player. It is possible to kill guards without gaining a bounty, as long as one is sneaking. Slain guards will respawn three days after their death. They can also be killed if they are hit by an unrelenting force shout and pushed off a cliff, or sometimes even down the stairs. The player does not get a bounty unless he has shouted at quite a few guards beforehand. Guards Dialogue Trivia *Guards saying "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll " is a reference. It is a staple in many Bethesda games where it is treated as an ongoing joke. *Another Easter Egg is the "Arrow in the knee" comment, which is a reference to the lack of Greaves in Skyrim. *Guards can arrest invisible players. *Guards are not fooled by non-guards wearing guard armor, regardless of reputation, skills, or armor faction. *In an occasion, while talking to people in Markarth, a Reach Hold Guard might approach you and warn you to stop asking questions to the residents. Bugs *If all Solitude Guards are slain at once there is a possible bug where guards will not respawn. *There is a bug when the guards arrest the player, and the player says that he/she is the Thane of the Hold, the bounty will get cleared but the guards will still attack the player, without any choice but to fight, getting the player another bounty which makes the Thane dialogue useless. *There is a possible bug when getting caught and having to pay bounty in Solitude, the game might glitch and put you under the city. This can be avoided simply by walking to the exit doors. (On Xbox 360 and PS3) Category:Skyrim: Characters